


Day 10: Don't Disappoint

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 10 of the Month of FanfictionSo I messed up on my prompt list, day 9 & 10 are in reverse.Prompt: An Argument





	Day 10: Don't Disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> So I messed up on my prompt list, day 9 & 10 are in reverse.
> 
> Prompt: An Argument

"Can I help you Doctor?" Shepard almost growled over his shoulder as he gathered up his papers, having just dismissed his team following the Eden Prime debrief. 

"Yes, you can Commander" Karin's voice was stern, Shepard felt himself immediately tense, she had the instant ability to make him feel like a naughty schoolboy. He slowly turned to face her, and swallowed at the quiet rage which crossed her features, Doctor Chakwas stood, arms crossed across her chest, eyes drilling into him. 

"You may very well look like that Shepard, I've read the reports and seen the footage from Eden Prime, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Her voice was dangerously low. 

"Karin" he faltered, coughed, "I, it just happened." 

"John Shepard punching a civilian so hard he falls unconscious does not, just, happen!" 

Shepard bristled against the accusation, his temper already frayed, caught between the Alliance, Anderson and now the Council. "He was a raving madman, who got on my last nerve." 

"That's no excuse" she countered, "you" she jabbed him in the chest, "are a ranking officer of the Alliance Navy, an N7, a role model. Actions like that make everyone else's jobs harder, you behaved like a common thug." 

Shepard threw his hands up, "why are you so bothered by this Karin? Worse things happen in combat." 

"This wasn't combat! You assaulted an innocent man, you showed no respect, he clearly had a mental illness and was in distress. Tell me John, how would you feel if, rather than treating your comrades for PTSD or depression, we just handed them enough meds to keep them quiet, or even a loaded pistol?" 

Shepard stared at her, mouth open, words failing him, "exactly! How many marines do we lose because they didn't feel safe enough to come forward, to ask for help? You think a public display of total and utter contempt for his suffering, from the hero of Akuze is the right message to send?"   
Shepard hung his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't think." 

"That my dear, is obvious. John" her tone softened, "you are a good man, a decent man, you'll likely have to make much harder choices, so don't disappoint on the easy ones."


End file.
